forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires Born as one of the Children of death, Vampires were born when the Neo Humans connected with the dead Elder God known as Cxaxudrrah. They were born as the children of the first Vampire, the Eldest One Methuselah. As such each and every one of them carries a small spark of the Elder Gods inside of them. They are known as one of the few truly 'immortal' races, known to be immortal thanks to the make up of their Undeath which differs from that of Ghouls or Strigoi. While Vampires appear to be human beings, they are nowhere close to Human and they only appear as such thanks to Humans being the races from which they are born from. Because of the fact that Human Beings were the species that birthed them, it is impossible for Vampires to be born from another race, but the creatures born from their Undeath can be made from all Species. Another thing to be noted is that each Vampire has their own unique form created from who they were as a being and influenced by their first kill, which makes them into creatures which are closer to Monsters. Bodies Vampires are 'born' from what is once Human Beings through a special process that only appears within those who no longer serve a master. This process is what kick starts a Vampire being born. At this point their bodies seem to function without the aide of breathing but they seem to still have electrical impulses going through their bodies. They seem to be able to heal themselves from any injury given enough time and the ability to feed off of living creatures around them. Vampire skin is harder as steel, allowing them to take most basic gunfire but they are susceptible to survive extremely high caliber rounds. This does not seem to apply to their muscle muscle which is extremely flexible to the point Vampires are able to completely twist their bodies in almost owl like ways. Mixed with this is the fact the the joints on a Vampire are tripe jointed allowing for them to completely flatten or curl their bodies to almost serpent like proportions, allowing for a range of motion not found within mammals. Firstly it is to note that Vampires have a second layer of teeth hidden within their gums which when activated slides into place over their actual teeth. This layer has double the normal amount of teeth and while they are much thinner, they are overly long and serrated allowing them to bite through even bone with enough force. This comes with the fact a Vampire's eyes are able to shift color, seemingly loosing pigmentation and turning blood red while the pupils shift into an oval shape, allowing them to take in extra light almost like an animal. With this, they are able see in almost pitch darkness. This matched with the ability to look into the infer-red spectrum allows them to see heat in pitch darkness. Couple this with an unparalleled sense of hearing, which they can focus to hear another beings heartbeat from meters away. A Vampire seems to have the ability to regenerate their from from almost complete destruction of their form from any scrap of intact flesh or pool of blood. This is because Vampires are able to take in the life essence of those who they devour and turn into the empty shell servants known as Worm Eaters. This allows them to have as many as an infinite number of lives because they are able to feed for as long as they are able survive and escape from being killed for the number of lives they have devoured. This however is not the case when their soul is damaged as when the soul is destroyed, takes too much damage, or is cut hey end up damaged and dying because of it. As a note ingesting the blood of a Vampire is not enough to turn a person into a Vampire, instead it has much different affects on the bodies of living creatures. This affect is seen in all creatures except for Fae, this is because when Fae ingest the blood of Vampires they can become extremely ill. For almost every other beings the affects are the same, at an eleventh of a cup comes a sudden sense of euphoria and giddiness followed by extreme amounts of energy. Next the persons physical limits are pushed to their physical limits. It is for this reason Vampire blood is sold in this quantity as a stim drug. Upon ingesting around one twelfth cup the body becomes extremely sensitive and mild hallucinations begin to form, the more blood ingested up to the next limit will cause more sensitivity and more vivid hallucinations. At one tenth cup of the Vampire blood the hallucinations cease but the physical senses of the being become linked to the Vampire's blood who they drank. This comes with the Vampire having the ability to sway ones will and thoughts without need of their base mind control. Around this point it is possible for one to actually become addicted to the blood. At a fourth, the bodies emotional responses are nearly doubled and the previous affects are all compounded with a persons willpower all but completely eroded. Vampires are also known not to follow some of the older legends or stories that were written about them in the past. Firstly Vampires do show up in mirrors, this was a myth created seemingly by their own kind to keep from being found out. Secondly garlic and cloves do not seem to cause any of the affects though because of a Vampire's powerful senses it is known as an irritant to them. Another thing to note that silver does not sear through skin like depicted in the writings of Carmilla, but it is a powerful irritant which can burn through the skin with prolonged contact on their bodies. Eventually contact with the skin can cause extreme narcotic burns for Vampires, being able to even cut through bone. Undeath Vampires are known as one of the few Children of Death, Vampires came out of the ordeal as one of the undead and not one of those who managed to exist as a still living creature. Vampires have a pulse and do not need oxygen, going so far as to survive at extreme depths or within empty vacuums. The heart moves because of electrical signals constantly moving from not just the brain but within every cell inside of their body. Every bit of their bodies seems to constantly generate a pulse on the electrical spectrum and from it, it is possible to actually count the amount of lives that exist inside of them. While feeling pain, Vampires need not worry about any form of trauma unless their regenerative powers are compromised and the possibility of bleeding out exists. Upon bleeding out, their regenerative process will instantly restart upon one life essence being completely expended and another taking full affect. This is a very long process which can lead to the termination of the Vampire or their imprisonment. Of course, they are capable of regenerating from almost anything so long as their bodies are left in a natural state. What that means is that searing or burning the body parts if not the entire form halts if not stops regeneration. This is a good method for battling against Vampires and their Undeath, mostly with electrical or fire based weapons. Burning and cauterizing an injury keeps the injury from activating their normal regeneration. Of course thanks to the way Undeath works, once they start to return from their 'death' they will return from anything so long as their bodies have not been reduced. Vamperism Vampirism comes in two forms, in the normal Blood state and in the state of Worm Eaters. The first state is the basic state in which all Vampires exist at all times. This state is divided into two different Classes, the first Class being known as the Servant Class and the second stage being known as the Masters Class. The Servant Class is what happens when all new born Vampires come into being, in this stage they have not developed all of the powers known to a Vampire but still have the low range abilities. Moreover, they seem to have no real will of their own against their own Master but this is not the case when it comes to others of the Master Class. Servant Class seem to have a psychic imperative born into them, to serve their Masters every order and every bit of their will. This will come further past their own will to live or any form of resistance they might have. This means that a Servant Stage will have their body react to their Masters orders even if it is something they do not want. This does not apply to a lasting order, such as if a Master orders a Servant to never betray them, this order would not last. - Those of the Master Class are also known as the Freed Class which does not happen over time but instead occurs during a specific ritual. A Master must willingly offer their Servant their blood and the offer to completely free themselves from their role as a Servant. Upon ingesting the blood the Servant will instantly enter into a sort of Blood Rage, in which nothing inhibits their physical or supernatural abilities and they become frenzied. While this lasts for a few moments, immediately after their bodies instantly transform into the more monstrous true form which is individual to all Master Class Vampires. How long they remain in this state does not seem to be controlled by any length of time, but instead for however long it takes for a metamorphosis to occur. Within this time span, they are able to regain their full intelligence and gain access to all the powers that a Vampire would have. Upon such time as their physical form becomes their true Master Class form their inhuman shells break apart freeing the new Vampire. - Vampires of the Master Class also gain a secondary ability which is known as a Familiar, a creature of the Master's choosing born from inside of them. The Familiar carries within in the blood and will of the Master as well as parts of their physical form if the Master wishes it. These Familiars can be used to carry messages, be used in battle along side the Master, and even create Servants in loo of the Master. They are born through a Master taking a beast and feeding the Familiar their blood, transfusing through them in a sort of reverse Servant ritual. This binds the two together as one single being. - Lastly is the lowest form of all Vampire, the Worm Eater. Worm Eaters are what becomes of the empty husks of the victims who a Vampire feeds upon. It is one thing for a Vampire to feed from a victim, this in and of itself will not cause any damage to a victim except for the side affects that an anemic would present. It becomes another thing entirely when a Vampire completely devours a victim. Upon draining every last drop of blood a victim has the curse of Undeath takes them. They do not become Vampires but instead they become the creatures misnamed as Ghouls, which are commonly called Worm Eaters. These are completely hollow shells, who present all the physical strength of a Vampire but they are no intelligence, no will, no strength, instead they appear to be a form of Zombie. Much like the traditional tale of the Zombie, those who are bitten by a Worm Eater they themselves become Worm Eaters; but the life essence of those turned by a Worm Eater does not go to the host or to the original maker Vampire. Something of note is that a Worm Eater follows the orders and will of any Vampire who made them whether they were Servant or Master. - Vampires are not born through the traditional process as viewed within media, instead they are created through a ritual which is passed from Master to Servant upon the moment of transformation. Firstly a Vampire of the Master Class must first drink a person dry leaving them too die and before the spark of life fades from their body they must return all off the taken blood into their body, passing the Undeath into their body. This seems to take the soul and life essence within them and fundamentally changes and they become a Servant Class Vampire. More over this affects all beings, not just virgins as traditional writing of authors such as Bram Stoker may suggest. Society Vampire societies live within a strict monarchical society created and upheld as the monarchy of the Ancestors, Royalty, Nobility, and then the common Vampire. Ancestors, also known as the Old Blood, are the original Vampires who were born from Methuselah. Something of note is that Old Blood Vampires can be much younger than the name implies one need only be born from Methuselah to earn this title. Old Bloods, just like Methuselah himself, gain the ability to command all other forms of Vampire with their own will much like how a Master would to a Servant. This seems to be because they contain the purest for of Vampiric blood and thus have the purest power to command all others. Unlike the lesser forms of Vampire, their power is not lost within the Sunlight and they are able to use the full extent of their Vampiric abilities freely and without any form of hindrance. Something special is found inside of the blood of the Old Bloods, is that any Vampire they turn instantly become Master Class instead of having to go through the usual rituals of Servant to Master. Next is the Royalty, those who are the second generation of Vampire born from the Old Bloods, these Vampires contain a diluted form of the true Vampiric blood, but it is still potent enough that less than a single teaspoon is more than enough to replicate gallons of Vampire blood. This is doubled with the fact that they share the power of the Old Bloods in that their powers are unhindered by the sun though their powers are dulled down and they are unable to access their inhuman status. From this class and lower the common rituals of Master to Servant and Servant to become Master must be maintained as there is no biological hold. After them are the Nobility, the upper class of Vampiric society, they are the first to go through the process which ascends from Master to Servant and the first to create Servants in the first place. This is matched with the fact that they are the first to really lose their Vampiric powers in the sunlight, in this case Servants lose all of their powers and the Master's powers return to Servant class. Lastly is the Common Vampire, they are the third and thusly the lowest Vampire, but they are the most wide spread Vampire to be found. Vampires of this tier keep no power within the sunlight becoming no more than simple humans in a sense. This does not apply to the ritual of turning others into Vampires or Worm Eaters as they are able to do this genetically and almost magically instead of through pure Vampiric powers. History Vampires find their origin at the start of time and species as many of the stories would exist. As many would think it was because of the gods that Vampires exist instead of them coming into existence through some freak act of nature. They came into existence when Methuselah in search of a way to halt death came upon the corpse of an Outer God along with a few others. To himself he drank deeply the blood of the God and in himself seemed to become a sort of god of Undeath. This is what started the original Vampiric bloodline and created the species as a whole. Now that he had these abilities he could freely travel to other worlds, even those outside of the interplanetary gates created by the Gods so that the beings they created could stay connected and stay united despite being scattered as they were. This allowed him to spread his people and bloodline as their "god" saw fit before finally settling within the Medusas Cascade on the world of perpetual night known as Penumbra. Upon settling onto this world, Vampires no longer needed to fear persecution that they found on other worlds because they were beings of both night and darkness, which the natural inhabitants of the world instantly saw fit to accept considering the kinds of beings they were. Abilities Vampires seem to have an extreme amount of supernatural power which is not just limited to one single aspect but instead it is connected to everything from the psychic to the metaphysical realm. These powers do have a limit to them as one within a Servant Class will not have access to all of the powers that a Master would have access to. Servant Class Telepathy Extreme strength Extreme speed Cellular regeneration Changing of age Draining blood at a distance Master Class Monster-like form Control and creation of fire Control of the weather Turning into mist Flight Mind control (extreme level hypnosis with minimal stim) Summoning of Familiars Storing Familiars within their body Transformation of their physical form.